<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Trip by Orca478</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637279">Family Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478'>Orca478</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aqua-Tony: Spin-offs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aquaman (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Civil War Team Ironman, Disney World, F/M, Fun, Just a good time., No delusion, Tony x Mera, no danger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Mera take their son to a trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mera (DCU)/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aqua-Tony: Spin-offs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little fun time to compensate for all the things happening in the main story.</p><p>This is short and sweet, no danger, no delusions, just a fun time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want to do what ?”</p><p>“I want to take Arthur  to a vacation, to have fun.”</p><p>“And you want to take him , to the happiest place on Earth ?”</p><p>“Yes, he will love it.”</p><p>“I guess your mother can take over for a week.”</p><p>“Awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>They left Atlantis to one of his homes on L. A.</p><p>“You lived here dad ?”</p><p>“Yes Son.”</p><p>“Awesome.”</p><p>Arthur could have the spare room, while he and Mera used the main one.</p><p>He got online and bought tickets to Disneyland.</p><p>While he was just 3, Arthur’s Atlantean gens allowed him to ride some of the stronger rides.</p><p>He wasn’t scared for his son, he knows he is gonna enjoy it, but his wife......</p><p> </p><p>Might be terrified.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is the happiest place on Earth ?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Why the mouse hats ?”</p><p>“Because of Mickey Mouse.”</p><p>“Who ?”</p><p>“A cartoon, like Pinocchio.”</p><p>“He doesn’t go inside whales right ?”</p><p>“He might, he goes on crazy adventures.”</p><p>“Are this the characters children follow ?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So I manage to show your genes make you a bit more resistant to some rides, also, you’re a bit tall for your age. There are gonna be rides you still won’t be able to go though.” </p><p>“Aww.”</p><p>“Relax kiddo, we are gonna have fun. And I know just the one.”</p><p>Splash Mountain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Keep your hands on Arthur’s wrist honey.”</p><p>Mera did just that.</p><p>“What is the point of this ?”</p><p>“We are going in a little ride on this log fume. We just sit here and enjoy the ride. Get ready for the drops.”</p><p>“Drops ? Like a waterfall ?”</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>The ride started. They soon got to the first drop.</p><p>“That wasn’t bad.”</p><p>“Trust me, it gets better.”</p><p>The second drop made Mera feel spooked, it was in the dark.</p><p>“Was that all ?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“Oh no, we still have the big one.”</p><p>“The big one ?”</p><p>They soon started ascending the hill once again. </p><p>“What.....”</p><p>They fell threw the main drop.</p><p>Tony enjoyed his wife’s terrified screams.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can we do something more, calm ?”</p><p>“Well, Big Thunder Mountain is right next door, and that is not calm. Lucky for you I don’t think Arthur will be allowed on Space Mountain, that is the wildest one.”</p><p>“Ahh.”</p><p>“So we have to go in a water ride again ?”</p><p>“No, this time we are riding a crazy train ride !”</p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They saw the carnival at the end of their day.</p><p>“I wish we could come back.”</p><p>“Actually son, there is a second park, we are going there tomorrow.”</p><p>A second one ? Wasn’t one enough !</p><p> </p><p>California Adventure only had two roller coasters, and the scariest one was one Arthur can’t ride.</p><p>They went to the World of Cars, she saw that movie and she liked it. She also saw the third one, but Tony didn’t allow her to see the second one for some reason. </p><p>“The second one is a shame to Pixar and I refuse to see it again.”</p><p>That Cars ride was actually fun. She has to admit that.</p><p>“I want to go again !”</p><p>Mera actually agreed to that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She just said no to the tower of terror, just no.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rapids were just like Splash Mountain, although they spined around.</p><p>And with her luck, she got to face the drop backwards, and got soaked. She is Atlantean, so usually that doesn’t matter to her, but she is wearing earthling clothes, and that bothers her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur was dead tired when they returned.</p><p>“I have to admit, you were right, this has been fun.”</p><p>“Yeah, thank you for agreen to this.”</p><p>“Anything for my family.”</p><p>Tony smiled as they laid on the bed.</p><p>“So, What is the last park you said we are going ?”</p><p>“That’s a water park, is full of slides liked the one in the Sahara !”</p><p>“What, sand slides ?”</p><p>“Water slides, this one have water that carry you in it.”</p><p>“O boy, at least I can get wet, I miss water.”</p><p>“You have gotten wet the past two days.”</p><p>“With land clothes, I can use those bathing suits tomorrow right.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The slides scared the hell out of her.</p><p>But she was having fun with her family, that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A nice free Steve short story, always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>